


Blooper Reel

by Milli_Boo900, sammys_lover



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milli_Boo900/pseuds/Milli_Boo900, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically what goes on behind the scenes of Criminal Minds with new member Anya Menendez... Meant to be more humorous than sexual....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blooper Reel

Ok I just embarrassed myself and it's caught on tape.... Here's the thick of the plot.

 

AJ Paget and I were sitting we didn't know that Thomas was filming us either. We got to talking about the guys on the show so I said,

"Matthew is hot." AJ looks at me and smiles.

"Well that's new." She says. "

I'm serious if we were alone in a hotel room.... I don't think I would be able to keep my hands off of him."

"So if you could do anything to him with his consent, what would you do?" Paget asked.

"I'd fuck him." I said not hearing the bleep. "I'd fuck him." That's when I heard the bleep."Thomas!?" I said.

"Hello." He says laughing. "Matthew is gonna love this."

"No... This is not going to DVD. Matthew would kill me." I said throwing a pillow at the camera. "Matthew must never know." I said.

"Matthew must never know what?" Matthew said.

"That I have a crush on George Clooney but I will never pursue him because he is married." I lied, giving Thomas the playful evil eye.

"You seriously have a crush on George Clooney, he's like 50." Matthew says laughing. 'No I don't I have a crush on you and I want you to please bang the living daylights out of me.' I thought, laughing.

When we were done for the day Matthew says, "I have two tickets to a Katy Perry concert who wants to go?"

"Me!" I said.

"Have fun." AJ says with an annoyed voice. "I hate Katy Perry."

"Why, AJ?" I asked.

"Well I like one song and that's Peacock but anything other than that I just don't like her." She says.

"Screw you then." Matthew says laughing. AJ stuck her tongue out at him and leaves with Paget and Thomas.

"Bye." They said. Matthew and I waved bye and then he says,

"It's actually the movie concert. Since everyone has seen it I don't think there will be many people in there. I'll pick you up at 7:00 that way we could eat before the movie if you want. Or after it doesn't matter." He says, slightly flustered.

"I prefer after." I said.

"K see you at seven." He says. So now I have a date with Matthew Gorgeous Gubler. Now to see what to wear. I called my best friend Maya.

"Hey girl I need some pants please. Some that will make my ass bigger. Or some shorts." I said.

"Who's the guy?" She asked.

"Matthew Gray Gubler." I said.

"He asked you out. I'm gonna hook you up. What time is your date?"

"Seven." I said.

"I'm at your house now." She says. I get in my car and drive the short distance to my house and she's there. "Let's get you ready for your date with Matthew."

"Okay." Maya and I head to my closet.

"Let me work my magic." She says. She grabs my black denim Daisy Dukes and a black tank top with my black and white sandals. I take a shower and washed my hair. I dry it off and Maya layers it. I put on the outfit she gives me and put it on. "Too much black." She mumbles to herself. She gives me a light purple tank top and says, "Perfect." I tie my hair into a ponytail and add some silver hoops. I grab my purse and my phone and keys. Maya waits with me on my couch. Matthew comes at 6:59. His pants were tight on his sexy ass. His shirt was a simple button down black one that had been opened slightly.

"Hi Anya. Ready to go?" He says smiling.

"Hi Matthew yes I am. This is my friend Maya." I said.

"Hi. I love the show." She said.

"Thanks. Would you like to join us?" Matthew asked. 

 

"I have to go clean my house. But thanks for the offer hope you enjoy the concert movie thing." Maya says laughing. 

 

She leaves and Matthew and I head to the theater. He hands the clerk the tickets and we walk inside the theater. We went into theater three. He was right no one was in there. Maybe no one else would show up. We watched as no one came into the theater. Matthew had a big bag of cherry Twizzlers. He offers me some. "Thank you." I said shyly. "You're welcome." He says smiling. "I wasn't about to pay no six dollars for a tiny ass bag of Twizzlers. Paying a dollar per Twizzler." He says laughing. He was sexy when he cursed. He was sexy all the time. I wanted him. So bad. When the movie starts he put his hand on my leg. I didn't mind it but he took it away. "Sorry." He said flustered. "It's ok." I said. He put his hand back gently running his fingers against my skin. The movie starts. I bit my lip as Matthew hands me another Twizzler. I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to unbutton that shirt and run my nails against his body and leave red marks. We sing along to the songs acting like fools in an empty movie theater. It was awesome. Once the movie was over we walk outside. There are clouds. "There's a storm close by." Matthew said. "What do you wanna do?" I said. "We can go get something to go and head to my place we can watch movies or play a game or something." He says. "Sure." I said. "We can go to Jimmy John's." He says. "That's cool." We order roast beef sandwiches and get oatmeal cookies with large drinks. We drove to his house. We walked inside and ate our sandwiches on his couch. We charged our phones just in case the power went out. I could hear the thunder in the distance. I was a little nervous. "Hey Matthew I think I better head home. It's gonna start storming-" I said before the clap of thunder roared. "Now." Matthew says. "Great stuck in the rain with a guy that I have had an indescribable crush on since season one." I thought. "You can spend the night. I'll let you sleep in my bed." Matthew says. "I'm not taking your bed from you Matthew. I can sleep on the couch. I'll be fine. You got any stuffed animals. I like sleeping with one when there's a storm." I said. "No I don't." He says. "Well I guess we will be sharing a bed then." I said. "You're afraid of storms?" He says a slight laugh in his voice. "You can't talk you are too." I said. "Spencer is afraid of storms. I'm not." He says. "I don't have any pjs." I said. "This is why I'm glad I have a sister. She leaves clothes and other things here." He says. "I better go change." I said. He shows me where his sister would sleep. She had some nice things. I grab some pink sweatpants and a red tank top. I walked back into the living room where Matthew was sitting. "Spongebob ok?" He asked. "Sure." I said. We watched about twelve episodes before the power goes out. Thankfully our phones were fully charged. We sat in the dark for a while talking about different things. About twenty minutes later the power comes back on. It was still raining but it was a light rain. "Do want to go home still?" He asked. "Do you want me to go home?" I asked. "Not really, I'm enjoying your company." He says. "Then I'll stay because I'm enjoying yours too." I said. I felt a blush creep against my cheeks. I take my hair down to hide my face. He wraps his arm around me as we finish watching another episode of Spongebob. I ended up laughing my ass off because Squidward was eating too many Krabby Patties. I snorted. My face was really red now. "You have a cute laugh Anya." Matthew says. "T-Thanks." I said blushing hard. I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to fuck him I wanted him to touch me. I needed him to touch me. I lean on his shoulder as he pulls me close to him. "Matthew?" I said. "Yes?" He says. "Thanks for letting me stay here tonight. I really appreciate it." I said. I had mustered up all the courage I had and pecked his lips. "Sorry. I shouldn't-" He cut me off by kissing me back. His lips were soft and warm. I lay on my back as his kiss got rougher. He pulls away and says: "Never apologize for something that's right." He pulled me closer to him and whispered: "You're so beautiful Anya. I've been wanting this since you joined the show." "You have?" I said. "Yes from the day you walked on set. I knew I had to have you." He says. He kissed me again. I wanted him to rip my clothes off so badly. He places a hand on my breast and squeezed it gently. I wrapped my arms around his torso. He had his hand under my shirt as he pulled away. "May I?" He asked. "Just fuck me already." I said without thinking. "Ok. But I'm warning you I like to tease." He says a sexy smirk coming across his face. "I like to resist those who tease." I said. "Oh really?" He says. "Do your worst miss Menendez." He says my last name by rolling it off his tongue. It sounded so sexy. My heart was pounding and he was moving so teasingly slow. "Matthew." I whined. "Patience Anya. I'm not ready yet." He says a dark lust in his eyes. He kissed my neck and shoulders slides my top off. He moves even slower. I try undoing his jeans but he backs away. "I spank little girls who don't behave." He says. "You wouldn't." I said a smirk creeping across my face. He pressed his body on mine and whispers: "I would. I have lots of things in store for you. So I suggest you be patient missy." I could feel his bulge getting harder. He pulls my shorts off and then starts taking his pants off. His bulge was so large and he wasn't that hard yet.... I waited as he slid my thong off and then his boxers. He slid the tip inside then a little more then a little more until he was all the way in. He starts to push gently. He felt so good. He kisses me as he thrusts harder and harder. I could feel myself wanting to cum. "Matthew." I mewled. He whispered: "Louder. I want to hear you scream my name." The lust in his eyes was dark. He thrusts harder causing me to scream his name. The last thing I remember was him still inside and kissing me as I fell asleep


End file.
